


you know the secrets i could never tell

by irlbyron



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlbyron/pseuds/irlbyron
Summary: Percival and Seraphina have always been close, since Ilvermorny.





	

Percival frowned down at the stack of paperwork in front of him. He personally found it extremely rude that the paperwork wouldn't do itself no matter how grumpily he stared at it. 

 

“Mr Graves, are you trying to will that paperwork into submission or do you plan on starting it any time soon?” Picquery’s voice cut through his thoughts, and Graves’ head shot up. 

 

Graves rolled his eyes at his superior-slash-friend. “I don't suppose we've come up with a spell that completes paperwork for us, no?”

 

“Trust me, Percy, the day we do you'll be the first to know” Picquery laughed, patting him on the back. “Hey, do you have time for a quick meeting? Just me and you?” 

 

Percival stood up quickly. “Merlin, I thought you'd never ask!” 

 

Picquery laughed, and walked into her office, Percival following behind. She shut the door and turned towards Percival. She placed her hands on his chest and looked at him. “Percival, I was wondering if you would like to join me on a dinner date tonight?” 

 

Percival turned scarlet and stammered. “I- uh, Seraphina, I don't know…”

 

Picquery shook her head. “I've been… flirting with you for a while and you've been reciprocating. Am I wrong?”

 

“I, uh, no I just-” Percival stammered. “I can't -”

 

“No I understand” Seraphina sighed, stepping back and turning away from Graves. 

 

“Seraphina, I'm gay” Graves blurted out. “I don't like women… I mean, I like women and I respect their strengths but I don’t- oh Merlin, I’m sorry I shouldn't have said.”

 

Graves had turned scarlet and his eyes were watering. He turned away from Picquery and went to exit the office before she caught his arm. 

 

“Percy” She said softly and kindly. “Stay. It's ok.” 

 

“No, no, I need to go” He mumbled, sniffing and wiping his eyes. 

 

“Graves!” She said firmly, turning Percival around so they were face to face. 

 

Percival quickly looked away, staring intently at the floor. He staunchly avoided looking at Picquery, until she grabbed his chin and forced his head up. 

 

“Percy. It's ok. You're ok” She said softly. “You're not in trouble.”

 

“No, no, I shouldn't have…” he mumbled. 

 

“Shh. Percy, you're my friend. Probably my best friend and I would never betray your trust. Thank you for telling me” She continued, gently holding his face. 

 

Percival whimpered, but nodded. “Thank you, I-” He hiccuped, and hugged onto Seraphina tight. 

 

“It's ok, Percy, you're ok” She soothed. 

 

“I know” He mumbled. He buried his face in Picquery’s neck and let her hug him tight. 

 

“I'm sorry I made advances on you. It was inappropriate” She apologised. 

 

“I'm sorry I deceived you into thinking I reciprocated. I was scared of telling you” Graves returned. 

 

“Oh hush, that's ok. You don't need to apologise” Picquery tutted. 

 

They broke apart, and Graves nodded at Picquery. “Thank you. For, you know, not…”

 

“I know” Picquery smiled. “You’re safe here, I promise you that. As long as I’m around, you’ll be safe. Have you… told anyone else?”

 

Graves coughed and turned red again. “Um… there was a gentleman during the war...him and I shared a certain dalliance.”

 

Picquery’s eyes widened. “Theseus? Scamander?” 

 

Graves hurriedly casted another silencing charm on top of the one Picquery permanently had on her office. “Ok, yes, but please don’t tell him I told you” He said, lowering his voice anxiously.

 

“Of course I won’t, you idiot” Picquery laughed. She clapped a firm hand on his shoulder. “Look at you, getting all weepy. Now that’s something I won’t forget, Percy.”

 

Percival laughed. “With all due respect, ma’am, fuck off!”

 

Picquery feigned horror and poked Percival with her wand. “Careful, Percy, or I’ll demote you to wand permits for a year.”

 

“Merlin forbid” Graves said dramatically, clutching his chest. “Ugh, Seraphina. Would you care to abandon this shit and join me for a drink? I can’t possibly go back to work now.”

 

Picquery rolled her eyes, but flicked her wand in the direction of her desk and cleared up the scattered paperwork. “I suppose I could join you” She said flippantly. “If you’ll tell me how your quest for love is going.”

 

Graves scowled, but the ghost of a smile lingered on his face. “It won’t be a long story, I’ll tell you that already.”

  
He lead Seraphina out of her office, and they apparated from MACUSA to go and get drunk until they were blind.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks, pls leave comments and kudos


End file.
